kisi baat par
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Random Thought ...Peep inside ...Duo Story **


**HELLO ..!..!..!...**

**Set after : Girafftar series ...**

* * *

After case ...

Every one present in Bureau ...

Dcp : Kyaa baat Hai bahut ache tum logo ne bahut acha kaam kiya hai ...

Acp : Thank you sir ! Yeh humara Farz tha

Dig came...Haan Tumhara ...farz ...Tha ...Bahut ache nibhaya bhi ...Khas kar Abhijeet ...Iss bich usse ,,,bahut .

Acp : Nhi sir Abhijeet Apna Farz janta hai So

Daya looked at him with jerk ...Abhijeet ...Just ...Smiled...simply ...

Dig : Janta hu ...par case solve hone ki khushi mein ...Hq ne ek Informal Party hai Aaj ...Sab ko aana hai ...

All officers ...nodded no one was happy ...

Daya looked at Abhijeet : Abhi ...Woh

Abhijeet : Daya Tum baitho ...Kaam khatam kar leta hu ...Hmm went ...out

At Party ...

All officers talking ...enjoying ...laughing ...but cid mumbai was far away ...

Officer 1 : Are Abhijeet kya kaam kiya hai tum ne ...wow ...kabile tarif ...

Abhijeet : Thank you ...

Officer 2 : Aur kya ...Apna respect career sab ...par khel gaye ...tum ...

Daya : Aise hi nhi woh Sharp shine hai

Officer 1: Haan yeh baat hai

Dig Came to acp : Bahut kabil officer hai tumhare

Acp : Thank you ...

Dig : May i Have ur Attention plz

All looked at Dig ...

Dig : Mein ne ...yeh party informal rakhi hai par yahan par bahut shanti hai ...Iss saam ko thoda ...Yaadgar banae ke liye

Pankaj : Sir Gana Gane ke liye bole

Dcp: Hmm ...pankaj Idea acha par kisse...

Dig : Iss mission ke ...success ki ...wajah ...Abhijeet se

Abhijeet Shocked : Mein gana nhi gata mein I m sorry

Dig : Abhijeet plz mein janta hoon tum kafi acha gate ho plz dekho mein ek Dig hoke bhi Plz bol rha hoon ..

Abhijeet : (unwillingly) : Okk sir ...He start singing ...

**Hmmmm,...mmm...**

**Kisi baat par main kisi se khafa hoon**  
**Main zinda hoon par zindagi se khafa hoon **

Acp : Looked at him in Pain And concern look ...Abhijeet simply Looked at him In simle ...moved his hand in air make a ...Jane do chhodo gesture ...

**Kisi baat par main kisi se khafa hoon**  
**Main zinda hoon par zindagi se khafa hoon**

Tarika was also ...Looking at him ...she was apolozing ..by...her gesture and look...Abhijeet moved his graze ...away from her

**Ho khafa hoon, khafa hoon, khafa hoon..**  
**Kisi baat par main kisi se khafa hoon**

Daya Put his hand ...Abhijeet Patted his Shoulder ...Continued

**Mujhe doston se shikayat hai shayad**  
**Mujhe doston se shikayat hai shayad**

Abhijeet Looked at Tarika ...Remember ...Her words at resturant ..._Abhijeet ...Main tumko pasand karti hoon par mein ..._

**Mujhe dushmanon se mohabbat hai shayad**

Dr salunkhe ...put his hand ...in his shoulder ...Abhijeet Looked at his hand ...Than looked at his face ...Nodded in no ...Salunkhe said sorry to him in low tone ...Abhijeet ...Laughed ...lightly All looked at him he continued ...

**Main is dosti dushmani se khafa hoon**  
**Main is dosti dushmani se khafa hoon**

Abhijeet remember ...shreya in resturanut With ...Dcp his Hand cuff ...hand ...Tears .filled in ...his eyes ...composed

**Khafa hoon, khafa hoon, khafa hoon..**  
**Kisi baat par main kisi se khafa hoon**  
**Main zinda hoon par zindagi se khafa hoon**

Abhijeet picked a glass of juice ...continue his ...Singing...

**Na jaane kahaan kab kise dekhta hoon**

**Na jaane kahaan kab kise dekhta hoon**  
**Magar main jahaan jab jise dekhta hoon**

Shreya down her eyes where daya looked at shreya ...in great anger ...and hate ...and tears

**Samajhta hai woh main usi se khafa hoon**  
**Samajhta hai woh main usi se khafa hoon**

Abhijeet came near daya ...clear his eyes nodded his head in no ...daya ...looked at his bhai ...Eyes which are empty today ...

**Khafa hoon, khafa hoon, khafa hoon..**  
**Kisi baat par main kisi se khafa hoon**  
**Main zinda hoon par zindagi se khafa hoon**

Abhijeet went to Dcp ...Dcp smiled at him ...with a sorry look ...

**Na jaaga hua hoon, na soya hua hoon**  
**Na jaaga hua hoon, na soya hua hoon**

Went near to tarika ...Put his hand on his heart ...looked directly in her eyes ...tarika ...was shamed for her behave with him ...for her word ...she try to say some thing ...but abhijeet conyinued his song ...

**Main dil ke andheron mein khoya hua hoon**  
**Kisi chaand ki chandni se khafa hoon**  
**Kisi chaand ki chandni se khafa hoon**

He stopped singing ...as feel lump in his throat ...Daya ...Continued his song ...Abhijeet looked at him in amazed ...looked ...where daya looked at him smiled ...And convey message to Abhijeet ...I M With U ...Dont worry ...Both Buddy Complete song together ...

**Khafa hoon, khafa hoon, khafa hoon..**  
**Kisi baat par main kisi se khafa hoon**  
**Main zinda hoon par zindagi se khafa hoon**  
**Hey khafa hoon, khafa hoon, khafa hoon..**  
**Kisi baat par main kisi se khafa hoon**

All clapped...praised him ...He said thank you ...and excused himself ...run ...towards isolated place ...

Abhijeet : Came ...outside ...Taking . Deep breath Not allowing his tears to flow ...controlling his emotions ...strictly ...

Daya : bekaar hai ...Mat roko ...

Abhijeet : Turned ...pretend to be normal : Kya Bekaar hai ...

Daya : Ansoo rokna ...

Abhijeet : Mein aur Ansoo ...Nhi nhi tho ...aur tu bhaar kya kar rha hai chal andar ek call kar ke aaya ...

Daya : Call karke ya ...dil Ki Takleef ko chupa ke ...aaya ..

Abhijeet : Chal mein aaya yrr ...

Daya : Boss ...Mujhe se chupoge ...

Abhijeet looked at him ...

Daya : Itna Paraya hoon ...itna ...Bhi vishwas nhi mujhe par

Abhijeet : (hug him ) : Tu hota tho manta na meri baat ...

Daya : Haan bilkul ,...manta Abhi ...chup hoja yrr ...Mein Acp sahab se poochunga

Abhijeet: Nhi daya Kisi se kuch mat baat kar ...mein koi baat n chahta

Daya : Par abhijeet

Abhijeet : Mein samjh gaya hoon ...Daya ...Yeh ...ilzaam Meri Kismat hai ...Jaise yeh memory Loss ki ...pareshani hai ...Yeh ...mere sath hi jayegi ...(daya Nooded in no )...Mujhe kisi se ...Baat n karna ...Aur Na ...Abb kisi Par ...Vishwas karna hai ki mere Bure waqt Mein woh mere Sath hoga ...Iss case me mujhe ...Har tarike se majboot kar diya hai ...

Daya Looked at him ...Thik hai ...Nhi bolunga Kuch par Yaad rakhna ...tera Bhai hai Tere Sath...

Abhijeet nodded .,...they hug each other Went ...to Party ...

Abhijeet Smiled to all ...party over ...All things came to routine ...But Thing which changed ...is Abhijeet behave ...He stoped ...scolding ...He never flirt to Tarika Nor call her Tarika jii ...He use Dr .tarika ...Stop teasing ...never used term salunkhe sahab ...Only salunkhe sir...Acp sir was Also Missing his sharp shine ...Now days ...Dcp stop teasing him as ...he ...never get back fire ...Daya Was lucky ...From all As he also missed His Buddy's sharp answer and teasing ...With Criminals ...But ...At least His buddy laughed in front of him ...When ever he talk Nonsense ...

**kabhi -kabhi ...Insaan ka Khaafa hona bhi jaruri hota hai ...kyu ki har galti ki maafi nhi hoti ...agar hoti hai tho ...har galti maafi ke layak nhi hoti ..**

* * *

Yrr Mujhe yeh song bahut pasand hai ...isko sunte sunte dimagh mein ...yeh ..aaya mein ne liikh diiya ...kaisa hai ...btana jarur...

R and R

Rhia dubey


End file.
